KagaKuro One-Shots
by KitsunexNoxShi
Summary: A bunch of Kagakuro One shots
1. Just One Kiss

The bluenette was looking out the window with his cerulean orbs, a bird flew by, trees swayed and a squirrel traveled across the courtyard. Growing bored he turned his attention back to the classroom, not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Kagami fell asleep and was getting the full force of it from the teacher, something about it 'being the 6th time he was caught sleeping in class this week' and blah, blah, blah. He stopped listening after a while. Even though he probably should listen given this was his boyfriend that was being yelled at.

The light and shadow duo have been dating since after the Tuou game, after winning Kagami was the first to confess their love for the other.

**_"Tetsuya," _**_The taller started, _**_"I have something I want to say."_**

_Kuroko looked at the taller, noting the seriousness in the crimson eyes._

**_"What is it Kagami-kun?" _**_Kuroko pulled off his shirt so he could step into the shower after grabbing his towel._

**_"W-well," _**_He paused and Kuroko looked up, only to see Kagami push him against the locker, not with enough force to hurt him obviously, but it did grab his attention._

**_"K-Kagami-kun-" _**_The shorter was cut off by the taller leaning down and pressing his lips on Kuroko's._

**_"Kuroko, m-my shadow, I know we agreed to be together but I want us to be together not only on the court. I want us to be together off the court as well, I want to be by your side forever. I-I love you Tetsuya Kuroko!"_**

_At this Kuroko's eyes widened, he also had feelings for the taller man but he hadn't expected Kagami to feel the same way let alone be so bold about it._

_The silence and staring was concerning Kagami, did Kuroko like him? Did he find him to be a fool for falling in love with a fellow man?_

**_"Kuroko?"_**_ Said male snapped out of his train of thought once hearing his name, _**_"Kuroko if you don't accept my love it's alright, just tell me and I will let you get to the shower-"_**

_Before he could finish his sentence the bluenette planted a kiss on Kagami's lips._

**_"I do accept your love Kag- Taiga, I love you too Taiga Kagami."_**

From there things got heated and after school, or games, and not even practices, they could keep their hands off the other. But something bothered Kuroko, his boyfriend hasn't kissed him since that day! He kissed plenty of other places, even places that are considered, 'sinful' for some, (but oh so God damn pleasurable for him) but he hasn't given him a kiss on the lips for about 4 months since they were officially a couple and it drove the normally stoic male up the wall!

"Kuroko!" He looked up to see the maroon haired male trying to catch his attention.

"Yes?"

"School is over, come on let's get some food." Kuroko grabbed his bag and followed.

Taking a seat at their usual table and the same food items they typically order, Kagami couldn't help but notice how quiet his boyfriend was being, being the phantom he was of course he was quiet but around Kagami he talked more, was more open, but at the moment he was so silent and reserved. It unnerved the maroon haired male, thinking something might have happened.

"Kuroko? Is something wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing is wrong." Kuroko honestly hated that he was making a big deal out of something that was so trivial, but they were dating for fucks sake!

"Tetsuya, please talk to me, you can tell me anything."

This made him look at the red eyes that shone with concern, should he tell him? 'Hey, you don't kiss me enough.' Second thought; perhaps no.

"Tetsuya, please." God why does he have to give him that caring look.

"I don't think Kagami-kun kisses me enough. We been dating for how long?"

"Four months." Kagami was starting to get the picture.

"And we haven't kissed, via mouth, for that entire four months." This caused Kagami to smile.

"So the little shadow want's a little more attention from his light is basically the problem?" With that being said, Kuroko tried to hide the small blush on his face.

"I guess."

Kagami smiled and used his foot to grip one of the legs of the chair, and the toned leg attached to it to pull the male closer, earning a yelp of surprise from said bluenette and a surprised look. The maroon haired male then used his hand to grip the back and pull him even closer, close enough for him to lean down and kiss the shorter.

"Happy?" Kagami smiled down at him.

"I better get it a lot more from here on out."

"You will my shadow."


	2. I'll Never Leave

**_"Kuroko." _**_The smaller looked over at his light, they were cleaning the basketball court after another cruel day of training._

**_"Yes? Kagami-kun?"_**

**_"Kuroko, I'm leaving for America. Tomorrow I won't be here, I won't receive any more of your passes and I don't think I will come back. There just isn't anything left for me here." _**_Kuroko's eyes widened as he dropped the sweeper he was holding._

**_"Wha-?" _**_Kuroko felt his heart sink, the room growing dark as Kagami was making his way to the doors of the gym._

**_"See ya." _**

_Kuroko couldn't accept this, not after all they have been through! He began to run towards Kagami, but was stopped in his tracks by something grabbing his leg, looking down it was a blackened arm, almost seemed inhuman._

**_"Kagami-kun! Taiga!" _**_He desperately called out to his light, fear consuming his heart._

_No matter how much he called, the maroon-haired male didn't even turn his head, almost as if he didn't hear, or he didn't care._

**_"Taiga, don't leave me in the dark!" _**_Kuroko screamed out, the darkness closing in on him, as Kagami left through the doors of the now darkening gym._

_Kuroko felt tears fall down his cheeks, he was alone in the dark, his light left him and now the darkness was creeping in on him. Looking down at his leg, despite not wanting to out of fear of what he would see, he saw the arm still firmly holding his ankle, it began to pull him away, into the darkness._

**_"No! Taiga help me!" _**_He cried out, kicking and flailing in an attempt to get free of the grip._

**"He can't help you."** _Was all he heard as another arm reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him further along the cold court and into the eternal blackness._

"No!" Kuroko sat straight up, scaring Nigou that was in his lap.

The blue-haired male was sweating, breathing heavily and petrified, he realized it was a dream but it didn't do anything to sooth his racing heart. Nigou looked at him worriedly and whined, Kuroko just picked him up and held him close to his chest, his breathing slowing down as he held his companion.

"I don't want him to leave. He wouldn't leave me, right?" He mumbled to no one in particular.

Nigou just stayed quiet, listening to his owner mumbling as he silently began to sob.

The next day Kuroko wasn't feeling much better, there were bags under his eyes and he barely talked to Kagami. It didn't feel right to avoid his light like he was but everytime he looked at the taller it made him cringe as he remembered the horrible nightmare from the night before.

Kagami noticed how his shadow was avoiding him, but figured he just needed space. He liked being around Kagami but there were times where he liked his personal space as well as he observed over the time of knowing the stoic male.

**_"Kagami is no longer here Kurokocchi." _**_A voice seemed to purr from the darkness._

_He recognized that voice and form of greeting anywhere, it was Kise. He turned his attention to the darkness, there, grabbing his shirt was Kise, but he was different. His flawless skin was a sickly pale, his lips a deathly blue, and his eyes, oh God, the eyes were an eternal black color, the irises a bloody red as they stared straight at him with a matching wicked grin._

**_"You honestly thought he would stay? How foolish could you possibly be?"_**_He turned around to see Midorima in the same state, but with a harsh glare being sent his way._

**_"You of all people should have known that he would leave soon as he was finished with business here."_**_ It was Aomine that was gripping at his leg and lifting it up behind the blue-haired male so he was in a defenseless position as Midorima grabbed his arm._

**_"But now that he is gone-" _**_Murasakibara grabbed the other arm, Kuroko began to flail to try and get free._

**_"He can't keep us apart anymore."_**_Akashi finished, approaching the group._

**_"What are you guys doing?!" _**_Kuroko panicked as he was surrounded, the group grinning or glaring at him as they got closer to him._

**_"Stay back! Taiga! Help me!"_**

"Help me!" Again he woke up in his bed, heart pounding and breathing heavily with a thin layer of sweat covering his body.

Nigou once again whined in worry for his owner, Kuroko repeated the same action as last night, mumbling to himself and holding Nigou close, allowing his presence to help calm him down until he was lulled to sleep once more.

Just like yesterday, the dark circles lined the underside of the stoic males eyes, he was barely paying attention to anything around him. Even the maroon-haired male that tried to grab his attention multiple times was being ignored. This irritated the taller male so he decided to take action.

"Hey Kuroko, you want to stay at my place tonight? There is no practice and coach is giving us a day off tomorrow." Kuroko looked at the taller, a flash of fear in his eyes but he also didn't want to be rude or be any more suspicious than he already was being.

"Sure, I will pack some things after school today and meet you at your place." Kuroko answered and sat in his seat for class.

As Kuroko said, he packed and left for Kagami's place, taking Nigou with him. Once he arrived he settled in and they mostly lounged around and watched the television or worked on homework. That night though Kagami couldn't sleep, Kuroko was sound asleep next to him in the makeshift bed he made up for him before he arrived. As he was was finally being lulled to sleep he heard it, a whimper, he bolted straight up thinking perhaps Nigou had somehow got into the room, but he heard no patting of paws nor did he see said canine in the light of the moon that shone through the window. When he heard it again he looked over at Kuroko, what he saw broke his heart, the male was curled into a tight ball, tears streaming down his cheeks and he looked so terrified.

The taller heard him mumbling something, something along the lines of "don't leave me," and "it's so dark." But the next sentence caused the male to snap.

"Kagami please don't go!" The taller male scowled and moved over to the smaller's bed, wrapping his arms around Kuroko, this causing the smaller to flinch.

"Baka, I'm not going anywhere. How dare you think I would ever leave you, honestly you are hopeless." Was all Kagami said as he felt the smaller nuzzle into his chest and sob.

Kuroko stayed there, sobbing and trembling in the taller male's arms, Kagami just allowed this to happen.

**_"Kagami please don't go!" _**_Kuroko cried out as the rest of the Generation of Miracles kept pulling him to the darkness._

_Kuroko managed to free a hand and reached out in hopes of anyone or anything, _anything at all, _taking his hand and helping. He felt something warm wrap around him, it felt nice and comforting, upon opening his eyes he saw the gym well lit again. He looked up to see he was in Kagami's arms._

**_"Baka, I'm not going anywhere. How dare you think I would ever leave you, honestly you are hopeless." _**_Hearing this, Kuroko teared up and wrapped his arms around the taller, nuzzling into his chest and letting the sobs wrack his body._

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, seeing he was in Kagami's room and in Kagami's arms, looking up at the taller male to find him soundly sleeping. He just nuzzled his face back into the taller's chest, content that his light would never leave his side.


	3. Sick Day

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, his cheek against something warm and it felt nice, when he looked he saw a back, a broad back at that.

"Oi, Kuroko, you awake back there?" He recognized that voice.

"Kagami-kun?" He lifted his head and mumbled, upon closer inspection of his situation he realized he was riding on Kagami's back, carrying him to some place.

"Yeah, it's me baby, you doing alright?" The taller asked in a soft voice.

"Where are we going?" Kuroko felt dizzy and nuzzled his face into the strong shoulder of his lover.

"My place, you collapsed during the jog around town. Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick? Especially not me?" Kagami turned his attention to the shorter, Kuroko couldn't see his face but he could tell that he was looking worriedly at him.

"It was just a cold." His voice started to trail off, the dizziness draining most of his energy.

"Yeah well not anymore, it's a pretty bad fever so coach is having me look over you until you're better." Kagami explained.

Kuroko just grunted for a response, he truly felt awful and he just wanted to lay down and nuzzle up to his boyfriend. Kuroko placed his feet on the ground when Kagami set him down to open the door to his apartment, pulling the smaller inside and to the bedroom. Kuroko sat on the bed and pulled off his uniform, Kagami tossed him the smallest shirt and sweatpants he had. The bluenette changing into them and laid on the bed, the maroon-haired male tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"You need anything? Water? Something to eat?" The taller ran a hand through the soft blue locks of hair.

"Water please?" Kagami stood once more and left for the kitchen, coming back a moment later with a glass of water and helping his lover sit up so he could drink.

"Now rest, I will check on you after a couple hours alright?" Kuroko looked up at his lover and pulled him into the bed.

"Stay until I fall asleep at least? Kagami-kun is warm." Kuroko mumbled as he nuzzled into the taller's chest.

Kagami just smiled a little as he pulled the blanket over the both of them, wrapping his arms around his lover and holding him close. There they stayed until they both fell asleep.

_(I just wanted to make something cute and short given I feel pretty bad myself so here is a little sick kuroko and Bakagami fluff!)_


	4. Troublemaker PT 1

The male duo waited at a warehouse, the night was silent and cold, the male with onyx hair snarled as he waited with his companion.

"Where the fuck is that asshole?" The male ground out with distaste.

"I'm right here, calm your shit." A male with maroon hair came from behind the duo, he was tall, toned and he had a glare that could kill.

"About fucking time Kagami!" The shorter ground out.

"Easy Makoto, what are you so worked up for?" The taller was calm and collected, shoving his gloved hands into the black jeans he wore.

"I'm 'worked up' cause the cops could be fucking tailing you! I heard about what happened-"

"Are you doubting me? Makoto?" The taller approached him, a threatening look in his red orbs as he towered over the onyx haired male.

"Tch! Whatever, just get what you came for!"

"Gladly." With a snap of his fingers another pair of males came around the corner, one taller than the other.

"What the hell is this Kagami?" Makoto looked in confusion and anger.

"Making sure I'm not getting played. I know how you work Makoto, you like to be sneaky, sometimes you play the people you owe if you can't get what you need to pay them off. Teppei, open the boxes, Hyuga, check and see if the merch is good!" Kagami commanded.

Makoto snarled, he knew Kagami had his number and he despised that about the taller. The two, known as Teppei and Hyuga were checking the 'merch,' an array of illegal weapons, mostly guns, from glocks to rifles and even heavier weaponry. Once done Hyuga nodded to his boss, sealing the box once more for movement.

"Good, just a few more crates of this and you can be free!" The maroon-haired male smirked.

"Fuck you." The shorter snarled.

"Oh come on now, I'm not that bad of a guy. And I will keep my promise, get me the guns I need and we split the money fifty-fifty! You like money don't you?" Kagami leaned over the smaller, a cocky tone in his voice, particularly, he oh so loved to piss off the con-man in front of him.

"I like the money but I don't see why I got to take orders from a slimey gay like you!" Teppei and Hyuga looked at each other and at the ground, knowing what was to come.

"'A slimey gay?'" The taller straightened his posture, the smirk leaving his lips only for a slight scowl to take it's place.

He looked at the pistol on the table and walked over to it, he picked it up and loaded a bullet, knowing that Makoto was watching his every move with an air of curiosity. Kagami looked over and screwed on the silencer to the barrel, he turned around and looked at the onyx-haired male.

"You know, our contract says I can't kill you, but-"

_** BANG!**_

Makoto screamed in pain and fell over, looking down at his foot as blood pooled from the injury.

"It doesn't say anything against a little _correction_." He kneeled down over the injured male.

"Damn you!" Makoto ground out.

"Oh, now do you want me to increase what you owe?" He waved the gun in the onyx-haired males face.

"No." He said in defeat.

"Good, now I'm going to let your buddy take you to the hospital, you say a word about me, and consider not only the contract to be terminated. Am I clear?" The taller said with a kind tone, but underneath was malice, and Makoto damn well knew that.

The smaller nodded as his companion helped him up and to their car, Kagami, however made his way to the silver van that held his new merchandise, taking a seat in the passenger side.

"We got it Koga, let's head home and take inventory, then we celebrate." Koga smiled at his boss and started the car.

"Now didn't I tell you to keep the car running just in case?" Kagami raised an eyebrow at the brunnette.

"Yeah I know but it's half a tank and we need that to get home. And you have that rule about the gas station-"

"So you do learn!" The taller teased his companion who laughed.

"Yeah, surprise motherfucker!" Kagami smiled and shook his head at his friend.

"Idiots." Hyuga mumbled from the back.

"Hey, we got what we need didn't we? We're all in tact, safe, and we are going to get paid!" Teppei added.

"Hell yeah, man." Kagami fist bump the taller in the back.

"Idiot, we still need to take inventory! I don't trust that fucker-"

"But he is the best recall man we got. I don't like him anymore than you do Hyuga, but if we want to keep it under the radar then we have no other choice. He is our best option and no one is even _close_ to being as good as him." Kagami explained.

"Except us!" Koga intervened.

"Yeah man." the maroon-haired male grinned.

"To the hideout then." With those last words from Teppei, Koga carefully made his way down the highway to their destination.

A young, blue-haired male was preparing for another night at work, wearing a skimpy officer outfit, applying a bit of makeup to make his blue eyes stand out.

"Kuroko, you almost ready in there?" A brunette woman called from the entrance.

"Yeah just need to finish my makeup Ms. Riko." The bluenette, known as Kuroko, answered.

"You really don't need to keep adding the 'miss' Kuroko, it's a strip joint." Riko sighed.

"I know, habits are hard to break though." Kuroko added as he finished.

"Whatever, get out there and dance." Kuroko smiled slightly as he left his changing room, and on to the stage to entertain his awaiting audience.

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT PART_**


	5. Troublemaker PT 2

"It's all here Kagami, inventory is done and it's ready for shipment and show." Hyuga called out as his boss put out his cigaret.

"Good," he exhaled the smoke he was holding in his lungs, "then why don't we go to Riko's and see some ass for a job well done?" Kagami looked at his men, they all smirked at one another and left to change into civilian clothes.

Kagami did the same, Riko knew who Kagami was and she helped him set up showrooms to deal off the guns. And Kagami and his friends were regulars to the strip bar so when Riko told him about a new recruit he couldn't pass the opportunity to see the boy's debut and help grade the performance. Tonight was his first time on stage so he didn't want to miss a thing, so he hurried off to the back with the others to change.

Riko noticed the regulars come in, Kagami and company taking a seat at the bar infront of her.

"Hey boys, here to see the new kid?" Riko asked, placing the drinks they always ordered in front of them.

"Yes we are, what kind of kid is he?" Kagami asked.

"Really good kid, stoic, virgin-"

"Virgin?" Teppei interrupted.

"Yeah, asked him as to why he wanted a job in a place that is basically sex central but he wouldn't talk about it, I could tell it was painful for him to talk about though so I didn't ask anymore after that." Riko explained, looking at the boys while cleaning a glass.

"Must be desperate for cash." Koga piped up, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"That's all he told me, he needed whatever money he could get since he lost two jobs and is barely getting by." The brunette answered.

"How badly did you have to kill him during practices?" Hyuga asked.

"Hardly! He already had that natural dance talent, I just needed to do some tweaks and give him a gig."

"What's his gig tonight?" Kagami asked.

"Naughty police officer, do you ever read the signs I post outside?" Riko was tempted to knock the male on the side of the head with the glass she held.

"Nope I do not!" The maroon-haired male smirked and took a swig of his beer.

"Baka!" Riko yelled at the male and he just laughed.

The lights turned down and this caused the audience to grow silent, the group looked towards the stage, a spotlight turned on and there stood a small male wearing a typical officer uniform, a hat covering his blue hair and eyes. He looked up and crossed his arms, looking over the crowd, and slowly made his way to the end of the stage. (I apologize if this next part sucks I am no good at writing strip teases or dancing v.v)

"So, I hear there might be some individuals drinking tonight," The male spoke into the hidden microphone in the uniform.

"Why is there a microphone?" Kagami whispered to the female.

"He is a quiet one, doesn't really speak up much, now hush and watch I think you will like this one." Riko smirked as Kagami turned his attention back to the male on the stage.

"I think there might be a few drunks in the crowd." At that statement, an obviously intoxicated woman cheered.

Kagami watched the act in interest, it was honestly a little slow for his taste, but what starts slow can grow intense in a matter of seconds. This rule obviously being a personal experience in his line of business. It was then he realized the music sneaking in.

"Pretty hot in here though, might have to get into something a little more comfortable." The male began to slowly and teasingly undo the buttoning on his top, the girls starting to cheer and calling out for him to 'take it all off.'

And in a matter of second, he ripped off the blue uniform, only to show off a leathery and skimpy black one, the entire crowd now erupting in a cheer as the music picked up, the bluenette tossed the blue one off to the side and began to dance his way over to the pole on the end of the stage. Needless to say, the new kid caught the red-head's attention, his small petite figure being practically perfect, despite the pale skin, what he could see of the hair was a cute shade of baby blue, but he really wanted to see the face of this mysterious new dancer.

Riko noticed Kagami being intrigued by the fresh meat that was controlling the stage at this current moment.

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I'll introduce you when the dance is over." Kagami looked at Riko with a certain shine in his red orbs that Riko couldn't place.

When the dance ended the bluenette sauntered off the stage with a certain sway of his hips, and sighed when he finally was out of sight and in the safety of his dressing room. He wasn't one for attention but he needed the money, he needed it for his beloved-

"Kuroko?" The male turned around to see Riko with a tall male.

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to meet a regular, and friend of mine. Kagami Taiga, you will see him around a lot, matter of fact he has been coming to this place since day one of opening." Riko explained.

"It's nice to meet you Kagami-san." Kuroko removed the hat that was covering his face.

To say Kagami liked what he saw was an understatement, the innocent blue orbs that complimented the pale skin and sky blue hair were to die for.

"Nice to meet you too, Riko told me there was fresh meat tonight, how could I say no to greeting a new member of the family?" Kagami grinned.

"You two get along now, I got to get back to the bar." With that Riko left the two to converse.

Kagami sat on the couch as Kuroko was removing the makeup on his face. Kagami started conversation with the smaller, Kuroko answering honestly.

"So Riko says you're a virgin? Yet you are working here?"

"Yes, I really need the money, I was laid off twice and no one else was taking me in. So I got desperate for money." Kuroko answered.

"What do you need money so badly for?" The smaller paused momentarily in what he was doing, setting down the cotton swab that was covered in make-up.

"Well for one I am barely keeping up with my payments on my small apartment. But the main reason is probably stupid to you, besides I don't want to bore you with a sappy story-"

"No, I want to know." Kagami interrupted, he was honestly curious as to why such an innocent individual was doing something so sinful in some eyes.

The smaller hesitated, seeing the determined look in the taller's eyes he changed his mind.

"My dog, he has Leukemia. I used up most of my money to pay for medicine and I don't have any more, he is all I have left. My parents died when I was thirteen and I picked up Nigou when he was just a pup. But as the years went on he got leukemia, and I want him to keep living, he is only 4 years old and he became my world. I guess I just don't want to be alone again." Kagami could hear the sadness in his voice, he personally was afraid of dogs but he did understand the need to have a companion or even lose someone close.

"I'm sorry to hear that, must be really rough."

"It is, but I made it this far, the medicine is helping but if I can't pay for the medicine then I can't help Nigou." The smaller looked at the picture of said dog, a husky breed that was happily licking the bluenette's face in a backyard or maybe a park that was in a picture frame.

"I hope he gets better." Kagami added.

"Thank you, I also hope that I can get enough to pay for his treatments and medicine, but now you know." He turned in his seat to look at the taller male.

"You have such a kind heart, really innocent too, take that as a compliment." Hearing said compliment caused a tint of pink to brush the smaller's cheeks.

"Thank you."

The taller stood up and Kuroko watched in curiosity as to what he was doing or about to do.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

_(Ok guys so I used my own personal story with my dog, he had Leukemia but we lost him to an injury, so I'm sorry that this part is so short or was sappier than expected but I got what I could in and will continue to a more sexier part later on when I have time! Just be patient guys)_


	6. Troublemaker PT 3

This time, Kagami was waiting for Makoto, with a new shipment of firearms he was supposed to be bringing.

"You don't think he would psych us," Koga paused hesitantly, looking towards his boss, "would he Kagami?"

The taller looked towards his friend, seeming to contemplate over the idea of the little bastard betraying them.

"I give it a 50/50 chance he would, but after I shot him in the foot last month, well," He looked towards the entrance of the abandoned airport hangar they awaited in, doing some sort of math in his head, "I give it a 60/40 shot he _**won't**_ betray us."

"Let's just hope that last 40 percent doesn't turn out true." Hyuga mumbled under his breath.

"Speak of the devil." Teppei cooed as a shipping truck rolled into the hangar.

Out hopped Makoto on a crutch, his left foot in a cast as he hobbled over to the group of males. Kagami looking down at the smaller with a smirk, and he waved two fingers towards the truck. This being the signal for Teppei and Hyuga to check the contents of the vehicle, Kagami refused to be tricked and he won't be, not now, not ever! Cause if there was one thing the fiery male hated, it was tricks.

Hyuga came back and whispered into the taller's ear, the taller scowled and turned his attention towards Makoto, who shrunk back a little in fear under the heated gaze of the male in front of him.

"It seems you're short one crate. Care to explain why that is?" Kagami ground out.

"I-I can explain! We were discovered b-before we could retrieve the full cargo! By the time the cops arrived we could only drive away with what he had! I'm not trying to scam you Kagami!" The boy truly was fearful for his life, the last delivery boy was short, and rumors go, he just disappeared, many who also worked in the underground business' speculated Kagami killed the poor kid and disposed of the body.

"I am highly disappointed in you Makoto. You heard about the last one that was short I take it?" Kagami pulled out a revolver and placed 3 bullets in the barrel.

"No, please Kagami, don't do this man!" Makoto begged.

"Not mine to decide," Kagami spun the barrel until it clicked to a stop, "here is how it goes down, if you get an empty slot, you get another shot. If not, well I heard you have a high IQ, I'm sure you can guess what happens." The taller held the barrel of the gun to the shorters forehead, the smaller quivering in fear, said feeling rendering him unable to move.

The maroon-haired male began to slowly, ever so slowly, pull the trigger, Makoto closed his eyes and awaited his imminent death.

**_Click_**

The smaller opened his eyes, revealing a slightly disappointed Kagami, the smaller could hear his own racing heart pounding in his ears, that bead of sweat rolling down his face in the cool night air, and the trembling of his own limbs. Was this was true fear was like? To fear for your own life? To stare into the face of death?

"Looks like you got lucky kid, next time I add another bullet. Now, you get that last crate, and I'm increasing what you owe! Am I clear?" Kagami towered over the onyx-haired male, who nodded his head quickly.

"Y-yessir." Makoto squeaked out.

"Good, now I expect that crate to be here by next week, this exact same spot!" Kagami growled and walked past the male to the van as Koga sat in the driver's seat.

"N-next week?! Are you nuts?! That crate is probably already at the airport b-"

**_BANG!_**

Makoto froze as he heard the bullet whiz by his ear, just scraping the lobe, Kagami giving a dangerous look to the petrified male.

"Next week. Here! Everything better be intact and there!" With those last words he hopped in the passenger side and signaled for Teppei and Hyuga to hop in the back to keep the cargo from jostling around too much.

"So that's how it went down?" Riko asked the boy as she was fixing drinks.

"Yep, so now we see if he can live up to expectations." Kagami answered as he leaned back in his chair by the bar.

"Don't you think you should take it easy on the kid? You're always threatening your underlings and if they don't make the cut you nearly kill them!" Riko scowled at the tall man's tactics.

"Riko, if you don't want to get caught you can't slack the discipline, besides I know this guy's number, if I don't keep a tight leash on this fucker he could easily create his own loophole, snake his way around me and give me away along with all the plans, the money and could expose you as an accomplice!" Kagami explained, tonight he came to the bar alone, the rest of the boys left to watch basketball at Teppei's place after counting the loot.

"That would set a bad reputation in my name." Riko was able to find clients easily that would want such illegal firearms, so she would be booked with the same charges or at least as an accomplice if she was caught with the boys.

"Exactly, so if anything you should praise how I work!" The brunette rolled her eyes as the maroon-haired male grinned like an idiot, honestly when he grinned like that it was so hard to believe he ran an underground gun dealing service.

"You seem to only come around when Kuroko is performing, taking a liking to the kid are we?" Riko decided to change the subject.

"He is a good kid, interesting too." This caused Riko to smile.

"Maybe you two could go into business together, he seems to have taken a liking to you! Won't stop asking if you will be here to watch him dance."

This caused the male to blush slightly, Kuroko was asking about him? Was he starting to maybe dedicate his dances to turn Kagami on? No, that can't be! Such an innocent boy wanting to do something dirty with a criminal like him?! Ha! He paused his thought process. Or was it possible?

"There is no theme tonight, just straight up sexy dancing tonight, think you will like it." Riko cooed as she placed the male's drink on the counter in front of him.

"Thanks." Kagami knew that coo all too well, when Riko cooed, it means she has a trick up her sleeve, and Kuroko is in on this little trick of hers.

_"Just. Fucking. Peachy!" _He thought to himself.

Kagami looked towards the stage as the lights dimmed down, the music beginning to creep in, he recognized the song as being an erotic one and instantly caught on, this was going to be Kuroko's most erotic dance he has performed if the taller's hunch was right. The spotlight turned on and there stood Kuroko, fishnets on his slender legs, high heeled boots hugging his calves, perking up his small ass that was barely covered with the skimpy playboy bunny outfit he was sporting. The black eyeliner around his eyes made the blue irises stand out, his slender arms covered with black silk gloves that made the pale tone of his skin stand out.

Kagami couldn't tear his eyes away from the small male, he was both erotic and adorable to look at.

"Ok I lied about the theme, I figured a little playboy bunny would be adorable and very sexy." Riko smirked as she took notice of the gawk on the taller male's face.

Kagami didn't hear his female friend though, his focus was entirely on the smaller male as he made slightly erotic faces as he danced on the pole, the graceful movements, the faint moans he made, the outfit, everything was perfect and beautiful in the red orbs that observed every detail. He also couldn't help but notice the slight blush that coated the smaller's cheeks when he saw the maroon-haired male at the bar.

When Kuroko saw Kagami at the bar, he knew he wanted to really make the taller all hot and bothered, he only knew Kagami for a month, yet he found the taller to be just his type. But he was too oblivious of the hints that the smaller gave him, so if he didn't notice his attempts off the stage, why not show him _on _the stage? The bluenette placed a bit more passion in his dancing, making more erotic faces, and though it was dark, he could see Kagami was, indeed, becoming hot and bothered.

_"Check and mate." _Kuroko thought to himself as he sauntered off the stage once the song was over.

_**(Wow this turned out a bit more erotic than the policeman idea... hope you all enjoyed a little playboy bunny kuroko and more badass kagami xD cause I know I did!)**_


	7. Troublemaker (Final)

Kuroko sat in the seat in front of the dresser, removing the bunny ear headband and smoothing out his baby blue hair. He had a satisfied smirk on his face, he was proud that he was able to get the red haired male to blush and fawn over him with the performance he just finished. He pulled off the heeled boots with a small amount of difficulty, but he turned his attention to the door when he heard it being opened. In walked Kagami, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Oh Kagami-kun, you saw my dance I take it?"

"Yeah, it was quite something." The taller was a little quieter than normal, Kuroko noticed the slight bulge in his pant's and smiled slightly.

_"Looks like I did a good job tonight. Think I will get my point across tonight! Right here, right now!" _Kuroko thought to himself as he returned his gaze to the tall male's face.

"I asked Riko to make it especially erotic tonight so it's nothing against my will."

Kagami looked at the bluenette, so he was trying to catch his attention through his dance after all?

"S-so you were trying to catch my attention?" Kagami cursed internally at his stuttering.

"Hai, I been trying for some time now but Bakagami was too oblivious to my efforts." Kuroko answered as he was removing the eyeliner in the mirror, occasionally glancing at the maroon-haired male's reflection for his reaction.

"So why do you want my attention? You got it now, so what is it?"

Kuroko stood up after finishing with removing the make up and walked to be in front of the taller, a glint of lust and want in his baby blue orbs as they looked up at the red orbs. He grabbed the collar of the taller and pulls him down to only crash their lips together, Kagami was shocked by the sudden action but soon gave in and began to return the kiss. Kuroko wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and opened his mouth when Kagami licked the smaller's bottom lip, diving his tongue into the bluenette's mouth and leaving no corner or crevice untouched.

The smaller let out a slight moan and pressed his body closer to the taller, their groins pressing together and this made Kagami groan in need, he wanted to rip off the skimpy outfit and thrust into the smaller, hear what he sounds like when he is engulfed in pleasure, see the erotic faces he can make.

"K-Kagami-kun," The smaller began to pull down the top of the outfit that covered his chest.

Kagami pushed Kuroko onto the couch that was against the wall beside the dresser, finishing what the smaller started and pulling off the rest of the outfit, leaving the smaller naked in front of him. The taller leaned down and began to kiss the nape of the smaller's neck earning another moan from said male, Kagami pushed Kuroko down so his back was against the cushions of the couch and began to slowly kiss down the lean body, from his collar bone to his chest, to his stomach and he paused on the hips. Kuroko looked down with a flushed face, wondering as to why the taller stopped, he then felt the taller's lips on the head of his cock. Kuroko gave a whimper, he wanted Kagami to send him to cloud nine, to send waves of pleasure through his body.

"What do you want me to do?" Kagami gave a lick along the shaft, earning a moan from the smaller under him.

"I want you to fuck me." Kagami smirked and leaned back, undoing his own pants and pulling out his erect cock.

Kuroko blushed as he was pulled close to the male's hips, feeling the taller at his entrance. He felt the taller thrust into him and he moaned out the taller's name, soon being greeting by the feeling of ecstasy as Kagami quickly found his prostate.

"R-right there! Kagami-kun!" Kagami smirked at the reaction from Kuroko, soon setting a slow pace.

Course this irritated the smaller, he didn't want to be seen as a fragile flower, he wanted the male on top to thrust into him with all his might, he wanted his first time to be rough and passionate! Kuroko wrapped his legs around the taller's waist, pulling him closer and deeper into his ass, earning a strangled moan from the smaller.

"I-I want Kagami-kun to be rough. P-please I don't want to feel my legs for a week." The smaller seemed to purr as he looked at the taller with eyes glazed with lust.

Hearing this pulled at the taller's heart, this boy truly knew how to get his blood pumping and he loved every minute of it!

"Very well then." Kagami pulled out and slammed back in, setting the pace once more.

Every thrust earned a louder moan from the bluenette, calling out to the taller that was sending him further into ecstasy. That was until he heard a commotion from the outside.

"Wait, Kagami-kun." Kagami halted what he was doing and turned to the door, as if he also heard what was happening as well.

"Shit, sorry but I gotta go, let's just say I am sort of a wanted man." The taller smirked and pulled out of the smaller, earning a whine of protest and he sat up as he watched Kagami place his cock back in his pants.

"W-wanted? A-are you going to come back?" Kuroko asked with a slightly saddened expression.

"I promise I will, but for now," He placed a finger to his lips with a mischievous wink, "can't tell anyone I was here, got it?"

Kuroko was confused but he nodded and began to get dressed as Kagami left and made a right to the back entrance. The smaller thought back a month, to when Kagami was first introduced to the smaller, after he told him about the problems with his dog.

**_"I'll help you then, I don't personally like dogs but for you I can make an exception. I make a big income so I can lend you some cash." _**_Kagami grinned as he stood up from the couch._

_This baffled the shorter, he was willing to help? Even though they just met?_

**_"You don't have to, I don't want to be a burden-"_**

**_"You won't be, in fact I insist!" _**_Kagami's grin widened._

**_"T-thank you."_**

_With that, Kagami left the room, leaving an astounded Kuroko behind._

"Protecting him is the least I can do, until I see him again I suppose." Kuroko mumbled to himself as he pulled on his civilian pants.


	8. A Friendly Phantom (PT 1)

There, in a small apartment on the fifth floor, room 510, resided a spirit of sorts. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Those who have seen the spirit describe him as a 16 year old boy, baby blue hair and stunningly large eyes with irises as blue as the ocean, pale complexion and short for a male. It is said if he was angered over something being changed in his apartment, someone provoked him, or someone he just generally didn't like was in his resting area, it is said that he manifests before the person, a dangerous glare in his eyes, and with a simple thrust of the palm of his hand holds enough energy to send the living individual out the door with enough force to cause bodily harm.

Many people have tried inhabiting the living space, no one living beyond a month. Rumors also tell that if you are kind enough to the spirit, he brings good fortune, and appears with a faint smile on his face. Of course these are merely rumors; he didn't bring good fortune, it was just a coincidence. Kuroko knew of that, the being was a woman, short brown hair, small frame, but she was full of spirit and she was kind when she wasn't being strict about her job and studies. Kuroko liked something about this woman, so he welcomed her gladly to co-exist in the small living area. He only showed himself to her a few times, leaving little messages about wishing her luck if it was a big day for the brunette, like messages on a sticky note kind of thing. It made him happy to see the smile on her face when she read the message he left for her. That changed when she won the lottery and soon moved out, leaving Kuroko alone in the home for what seemed like five years to him, but when he checked the date of the calendar in the lobby, it had only been a year. He didn't mind being alone, he was alone when he was alive, so why should it bother him now? He grew used to the solitude. No one noticed him when he was alive because he lacked a presence, never dated, never noticed until he spoke up. And that's what got him killed.

He was walking down the highway late at night after studying late at the college he was attending in Tokyo. He accidentally fell asleep while reading a book as well, so he was shocked when he woke up to realize it was six. Luckily, the library was always open and he was able to leave without hassle. He looked both ways and was crossing the highway, no one was out and driving, or so he thought. He froze when he saw a truck come at him full speed, a white pickup, swerving to avoid the male but it was too late.

**_CRASH_**

There he lay, in the middle of the road, motionless and unresponsive as the man who was driving the pickup tried to administer first-aid but it was already too late. The small male was dead on impact, his spirit stood over his own body in shock over what he was seeing. He didn't remember what happened next but he wished to be back in his apartment and the next second, there he was, in the darkness of his apartment. He didn't feel tired, just relief to be in a familiar place. As time grew on he didn't feel any different being dead, no one noticed him unless he made himself known. It was **_the exact same_****.** He hoped though, deep inside, that he could make another friend like he did with the woman he met. He heard from the people next door that there was going to be a new person that will live in his apartment, a college student, large and masculine. His neighbors were female so of course they would compliment any male they saw was worthy of flirting with. He saw this as a chance though, perhaps he could get along with this new man. Or at least he hoped he would.


	9. A Friendly Phantom (PT 2)

A young man stood before the door to his new apartment, digging into his pockets for the key. This young man is known as Kagami Taiga, tall, maroon hair, lightly tan skin and red orbs that pierce anything they set their sights on. He pulled out the key and unlocked the door, stepping in and taking a look around, unaware of the presence that is watching him. He set a brought a few boxes in from the hall and placed them in the living room, he didn't have much, just the essentials. He was told that the place needed cleaning and that it was already furnished so he didn't bother with anything large. The tall male began to wander the apartment, looking at what the place had, and what he could place where.

"To say this place need's a little cleaning is an understatement." The tall male mumbled to himself.

Kuroko had to agree, one of the things he wished he was still alive for was to clean the place up. He continued to watch the male as he wandered around the apartment and unpacked. He didn't bother to move anything and that was a relief to the spirit. He didn't understand why he hated the thought of someone moving something in his home, but he figured it was just a comfort thing since his apartment is familiar to him, or something like that. He watched the male unpack, he didn't want to make himself known just yet; he wanted to see what this male was like. He spotted a basketball in a box and pulled it out, dribbling it a bit and then leaving it on the ground.

When Kagami returned to the boxes he noticed the basketball out of the box and raised an eyebrow, picking it up and placing it in his room. He thought nothing of the strange phenomenon, why should he? He finished unpacking and immediately began cleaning his new apartment. Kuroko decided to move around somethings as a way to help him clean, moving vases and lamps to the floor when the male's back was turned or he left the room. Kagami of coursed noticed it but he thought nothing of it, thinking he might have moved it and forgot about it. Kuroko just watched the male, he was surprised how nonchalant he was about the whole thing. Normal people would start suspecting something, but this male was either as dumb as he looked or he just didn't care.

"There, all clean!" The tall male grinned, satisfied with his work.

Kagami plopped onto the couch after grabbing his basketball from his room, tossing it in the air and catching it repeatedly. Kuroko just watched the male, he was curious about this male. Who was he? Where was he going to school? He wanted to learn about this man, and he was going to get the information he wanted to know.

_"Sooner or later." _He thought to himself as he retreated to the bedroom to do some sleuthing through the males belongings.


	10. A Friendly Phantom (PT 3)

_Kagami opened his eyes, he was standing on the side of a highway. He recognized this highway, he walked along it to and from his college in Tokyo._

**_"What the hell am I doing here?" _**_He wondered._

_He noticed a young man walking down the highway, blue hair, small and pale complexion. The bluenette walked by him and didn't even look his way, almost as if he didn't know he was there._

**_"This a dream?" _**_The maroon-haired male thought out loud._

_He then heard screeching tires in the distance, turning his head to the opposite end of the highway to find a large white truck speeding and swerving._

**_"Oh God it's gonna hit him!" _**_Kagami tried to leap into action but his feet wouldn't respond, he tried to call out but his voice was nulled, _**_"No!"_**

_The boy turned around, hearing the screeching tires too late, the grill of the car collided with the boy's small frame. Kagami's eyes widened in shock and terror._

Kagami woke up with a start, what the hell did he just dream of? He turned his attention to the clock on the windowsill.

_"8:50 AM… I better get ready." _Kagami thought to himself as she threw off the covers.

Kuroko watched the male, he was highly interested in this one. He was going to the same school, walked to same route he did, interested in basketball, he was so intrigued by this Kagami Taiga. He often followed the taller to school and watch him in class, unfortunately he always fell asleep. He could wake the male up with a simple toss of an eraser that lay harmlessly on the student's desk in the very back, but he looked so peaceful; he left the male to slumber.

On the way home from the long day of classes, Kagami let out a yawn; he was exhausted.

_"And that dream. What the hell?" _The male was lost in thought as he wandered along the side of the highway.

Kuroko was also walking along side the male, he turned around hearing a screeching of tires. The car was speeding and swerving, and heading straight for the maroon haired male!

_"No! I won't let Kagami-kun suffer like I have!" _Kuroko lept into action, manifesting himself to be a solid, leaping into action and pushing Kagami out of the way of the car.

Kagami managed to catch a sneak peak at the being that shoved him, familiar blue hair, small frame, pale skin. He was shocked when his back hit the ground, he watched in horror as the smaller was hit by the grill of the speeding Sedan.

The car halted to a stop and the driver hopped out, rushing to the fallen red head.

"Hey are you alright?" The man called out.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what about the other guy?"

"Other guy?" The man seemed baffled, "I didn't see any other guy." The man looked at the road as he helped the red-head up.

"Wha-? Then who pushed me?" Kagami walked around to the front of the Sedan, no blood, no body, nothing.

"Maybe it was your guardian angel. You got lucky pal." The man smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." The red-head was shaken but he was also so confused.

That was the same male he saw in his dream, he was so sure of it.


	11. A Dark Reunion

Two watchmen stood guard by a tombstone, watching the mist roll by on a dark and damp night. Both looked at eachother boredly and returned to looking around the pitch black surroundings, a faint roll of thunder in the distance; looking towards the sky beyond the tree line, they took note of the flashes in the dark clouds rolling towards them, warning them of the storm rolling in.

"Damn, we're not even dressed for this." One of them piped up, gesturing to their sweat pants and jackets.

"Quit yer whining, we have to remain alert, remember?" The other snapped.

"How do we even know he's coming?" The first man asked, relaxing his stance and leaving the rifle to his side.

"You didn't see how much rage was in his eyes then." The second returned to scouting the darkness.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a leak." The first one left his rifle leaning on the nearby tombstone and left his post.

"Fucking slacker." The second mumbled to himself.

The first male walked to a secluded spot behind the tree, not too far from his fellow scouter, relaxing as he began to relieve himself. He would turn his head to his left and right from time to time, to see if anyone was watching. Little did he know of the murderous presence, watching him from the darkest shadows, the being gave a hungry growl, making itself known to the scouter. The male looked over his shoulder slowly, clearly intimidated by the sudden growl and dark aura that surrounded him, suffocating him with a malicious intent. The scouter saw nothing and promptly fixed his appearance, figuring it was just his imagination. The imagination runs wild in the darkness of night, he thought to himself.

Upon turning around, his blood froze in his veins, paling as he looked up to see a dark shadow loom over him. A set of red eyes shining and glaring down at him, he attempted to scream but a large hand quickly covered his mouth and gave enough force to pin him to the tree behind him, the being let out another low, animalistic growl, bearing teeth, canines sharp and elongated as it snarled at him. The shadowy being could hear his prey's heart, beating loud and quickly, a sign of fear. He could care less about intimidating the poor soul, he wanted to kill him, and so he did. Ripping into the tender neck of the defenseless man with bared fangs, tearing out the esophagus and feasting on the spilt blood.

Hearing a sort of struggling, the other scout followed the direction his companion left in. Hearing the footsteps, the shadowy being dropped the body and retreated to the darkness. Upon discovering the body of his companion, the last scouter remained on high alert, observing his surroundings in a blind panic. Turning around he, too, froze at the sight of the being in front of him, a tall male, maroon-colored hair, piercing red eyes, muscular body with tanned skin, blood ran down from his mouth to his neck, enhancing his murderous look.

"Where is he?" The being growled.

The scout fell on his ass, whimpering and mumbling incoherent sentences and words, annoying the male in front of him, earning a snarl and another growl.

"Where is Haizaki?!" The male gripped the scouts head and pinned it to the ground, earning a yelp of fear from the petrified male.

"He is taking him to the Adam's grave! That's all I know! I swear!" The being snarled and soon applied force to his grip, slowly crushing the males skull.

From a distance, the man known as Haizaki could hear the cries of one of his men.

"Damn, he already found us. No matter, as long as we have what he wants, he should be a good little boy. Right, Mr. Kuroko?" The male smirked as he pressed the gun further into the bluenette's neck, earning nothing but a grimace in response.

The tanned male dropped the body when it went limp, feeling the rage course in his veins, Haizaki took Kuroko away from him. He soon began to roar in fury, calling out his lovers name to the sky above, hoping for some sort of answer.

Kuroko turned, hearing the enraged roar and calling of his name, soon starting to squirm in the hold of his kidnapper.

"Kagami! Get off me! Taiga! Taiga, get away from here!" He screamed out, praying Kagami wouldn't be an idiot and follow.

Kagami heard his lover, a feeling of relief put him slightly at ease, his love was still alive! He had a chance to regain what was his! The maroon-haired male ran, using his cursed powers to seemingly glide past the trees and in between them, sharpening his hearing to listen for any sort of struggling, enhancing his sense of smell to pick up on Kuroko's faint vanilla scent. He lost his first love centuries in the past, he wasn't about to let it happen again! He heard it, Kuroko's voice, struggling against Haizaki! He made a hard left, his vision solely focused on the bastard that dared touch his lover.

He roared out the name of the kidnapper, before Haizaki could even turn his head, Kagami grabbed hold of the males hoodie and threw him on the ground, rolling with him.

"Kagami! You-!"

"Kuroko, run! Let me deal with him! Go, hide!" Kuroko didn't even argue, he turned away from the fighting males, only to run into another body guard and be grabbed.

"Get off me-!" Kuroko coughed, feeling something in his side, turning his widened blue eyes he saw the knife in his side.

"Kuroko!" He faintly heard, the bodyguard let him go and he fell limp to the ground, clutching the area he was stabbed and coughing up blood.

The bluenette watched as Kagami raged even further, killing and slaughtering Haizaki's men like they were nothing. His vision was slowly blurring and going black, he was dying, Kagami was still alive, that's all he could ask for though. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them once more when he felt arms wrap around him. Kagami was looking down at him, tears in his eyes.

"Kuroko, you have to stay with me! Please don't, you can't do this!"

"K-Kagami-kun-" Kuroko paused as he coughed up blood, the crimson liquid running from the corner of his mouth down the side of his cheek and jaw line.

Kagami could smell the iron substance all over his lover, he was in pain, dying, right in his arms!

"No, please Kuroko, Tetsuya you can't leave me! I can't go through this again, Tetsuya!" He watched as Kuroko closed his eyes, one last time before going limp in his arms. "No, no Kuroko!"

He began to ponder, he had to save Kuroko, he wasn't going to lose him. Not again, not this time! He came up with an idea, he set his lover down and hurriedly removed the jacket he was wearing, revealing the black t-shirt underneath.

_"This has to work!" _He thought to himself as he promptly bit into his wrist, allowing the forbidden blood to leak from the wound he created, holding it over his lovers opened mouth so he could drink.

"Come on Kuroko! Wake up, baby please!" Once he felt the latter had enough he pulled the limp body back into his arms.

Nothing. No response, the once pink and luscious lips have turned blue, the warmth he once had was gone, his body was cold, like death itself. Kagami couldn't hold it back, he let the tears escape as he held the body close, his love was gone. He failed to save his lover once more, he wasn't enough.

**"Damn it. Damn it all!" **He said in English.

He felt a breeze on his neck, the wind wasn't blowing. He pulled back to look down at his lover, he could hear a faint breathing, a small beating within the chest.

_"Thump, thump, thump." _His eyes widened when the beating became more clear and louder.

Kuroko took a deep inhale of air, slightly choking on it as he coughed, his hand gripping Kagami's arm. Kagami smiled, holding his love close once he finished coughing.

"Oh God Kuroko! I thought I lost you!" He began to repeat the smaller males name over and over as he showered Kuroko in kisses and 'I love you's.'

"Kagami-kun, you were stupid to follow us!" Kuroko said as he sat up, licking the blood he wiped off from his face and onto the backs of his hands, feeling suddenly hungry.

"I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. Not again." The last part he mumbled to himself as he embraced his lover, once again reunited in life and death.


End file.
